Magma Mountains
Magma Mountains is the ''9th main course'' in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars and is the 2nd volcanic level in the hack. This level is located in the second overworld, Shine City 2, using a warp found on the base level. Look for a slightly raised red mound on the side of the area. In the middle of this is a brighter red square, which will warp Mario into the level when he stands on it. This level also contains the Wing Cap, an item which is mandatory for a decent amount of stars in the game. There are three main levels to the volcano. The main level, which Mario starts on, allows Mario to choose to go to the higher or lower level. The lower level has nothing of note besides a single star. However, the upper level contains all the other stars in the level. After taking a winding path up to it, there are a couple of paths Mario can take to reach different small peaks, the mini mountain, the lava spire, and a purple toxic one, within the level. '''Missions Star 1: Mini Mountain Mario must go deep inside the volcano to reach the first star on a peak. Mario starts on a small ledge with a Koopa Shell (in a box). Grab the shell and surf across the lava, avoiding the fire jets until you reach land on the other side. At the end of this path is a coin arrow. Head into the cave away from where it is pointing, which leads to a cramped room with a thin slope which reaches to the top, with lava below. At the top of this path Mario must wall kick to reach the upper area of the volcano. From here there are a couple of paths, each leading to a different star. Follow the main path until there is a fork with a Scuttle Bug in front of it. Take the right path (not the purple toxic mountain) to reach a bridge. This bridge is glitchy, having invisible walls everywhere. At the end of the bridge one of this barriers seems to stop Mario completely, though he can jump around the bridge at the end edge to avoid it (using a shell sometimes works). This may be only a nuisance now, but if Mario happens to be a on a shell for later objectives it can cause problems. After the bridge is the Red Coin Star spawn and another fork in the path. Go left towards the one with a bully in front of it to reach the mini mountain. Go across the platforms, avoiding the Bullies to reach a steep ramp with a Mr.I in front of it. Triple Jump onto the ramp ot Slope Kick up (Hold the Jump button {A} and mash the Kick button {B}) to the top. Follow the thin ledge and cross the floating circular platforms to find the star hovering over the side of the mountain. Jump to grab it but don't miss, as it is over the lava and not the platform. Star 2: The lava Spire This Spire is next to the Mini Mountain, where another star is located. Reach the upper level of the volcano by taking the left path after the initial shell ride. Go across the glitchy bridge and take a right at the Red Coin Spawn star, instead of a left towards the Mini Mountain. Pass the Blue Coin Switch and climb the spiraling path to the top of the spire. Avoid the small pits, rotating Amp, and the bully at the top and grab the star. Star 3: Toxic Shell Ride Surf on both lava and quicksand to reach the third star of the volcano, located on the purple peak. Surf across the lava at the start and take the path going the opposite direction of the coin arrow. Get to the top of the small lava room and wall kick at the top to reach an upper area. Follow the path at the top straight, which leads to the only purple mountain of the volcano. Climb the sloped paths to the top, which leads to a "!" box containing a shell and a hole leading into the toxic mountain. Using the shell jump into the hole and jump across the two platforms leading to the star. Star 4: Sizzling Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the volcano. All of the coins are located at places that the first three stars were located. None are in the pit at the main level (where the coin arrow points). Their locations are as follows: 1. Before the Wall kick that leads to the upper level. 2. On the upper level where you enter it. 3. At the bottom of the Purple cliff (Star 3) 4. At the top of the Purple cliff (do not enter the Quicksand pit) 5. On the rail of the black bridge 6. Behind the Mr.I while scaling the Mini Mountain (Star 1) 7. Half way up the winding path of the Lava Spire (Star 2) 8. Behind a rock on top of the Lava Spire When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in the fork betwen the Mini Mountain and the Lava Spire Star 5: Vanish Metal Fusion ' Requires Vanish Cap (Not Metal Cap)'. Only Available during this mission. Mario must infiltrate a cage with the 5th star in it. The Vanish Cap, which only appears for this star is on top of the Lava Spire, where Star 2 was located. Also on top is a now Metal Cap and a Koopa shell in a Black "!" box. Look for a cage from the top of this spire at the end of a . Grab the Vanish Cap and the shell (and/or Metal if you really want too) and reach the cage. Star 6: Where the Shell am I? Even though the title mentions a shell, you do not need to ride one besides the mandatory one at the start. Unlike all the other stars, once Mario reaches land head right, and finally follow the coin arrow into the pit. This leads to a small path which ends up in an bigger room, with the star under a far platform. If you have the shell, just surf into it. If you do not, long jump across the ledges and fall on the star once you are under it. Wing Cap: This level also contains the warp which leads to the Palace of the Wing Cap. It is located across the lava river which passes below the black bridge which contains numerous invisible walls. In order to get to it Mario must use a shell from either the stop of the Purple Mountain or the Lava Spire while in Star 5. Then surf to the bridge and jump off the side into the lava below. This sounds easy but it running into an invisible wall is common. To avoid these try to jump over the corners and avoid even traveling on the bridge. At one of the ends of the river is a 1-up mushroom with a metal crate next to it. Trying to obtain the 1-up will instead warp Mario into the Palace of the Wing Cap. Enemies * Bully * Mr. I * Rotating Amp Trivia * On the upper level most of the walls are awkwardly sloped, allow Mario to hop over almost any wall while on the shell. This does not serve much a purpose, though you can go to the Wing Cap warp without any worries of walls. Category:Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Mountains Category:Music-Yoshi's Island